You Are Beautiful
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sixth in my Reid/Emily series. Follows, In Midnights In Cups of Coffee, Shut Up and Kiss Me, Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail, Little Moments, and Emily You Got Some 'Splainin To Do. Spencer reminds Emily how beautiful she is. R/R!


It was now three months later and Emily was four months along. Spencer had just arrived back to the house he and Emily now shared. They decided that neither of their apartments was big enough for the two of them plus a baby, so they found a house close to the bureau and moved in a couple months before.

"I brought breakfast," he called as he sat the food on the counter. He frowned when he didn't hear a response.

"Emily, where are you?"

"In here," came a frustrated reply. Following her voice Spencer ended up in the doorway of the master bedroom. He took in all the clothes discarded on the floor and couldn't help but think it looked as if a tornado had hit. Seeing the questions in his eyes Emily spoke.

"Nothing fits anymore. I'm getting fat."

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," he soothed.

"That may be, but I still can't fit in any of my clothes. The only thing I can still fit in even slightly comfortably is these sweats and this old t-shirt of yours. I can't wear this to work," the expectant mother argued flapping a hand at her clothes.

"I think you are beautiful in that," Spencer complimented. Emily scoffed at her boyfriend's words but smiled at his sweet attempt to make her feel better.

"I don't think I look beautiful in this," she protested.

"Well you do. You'd look beautiful in anything," he whispered coming up to her and kissing her on the mouth.

"Thank you, but this still doesn't solve my problem that I can't fit into anything in my closet." Spencer smiled he knew just what to do.

"Hold on just a sec."

"What are you smiling about?" Emily wondered. She watched in curiosity as he walked over to his dresser and began rifling through drawers. He didn't answer just continued to search. Sighing she settled on the bed. She knew he'd tell her what he was up to when he was ready and not before then. She'd just have to be patient. -

"Here you go," he said a short time later placing a bag in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" he suggested. Nodding she did as he requested and smiled when she pulled out several pairs of pants, a few tops and two dresses. Reaching back in she pulled out a skirt as well. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled when she saw that everything was maternity clothes. The outfits were cute and stylish, not like the maternity clothes her mother had worn when she was pregnant with Emily. Noticing the envelope stuck to the skirt on the bottom she opened it and read the note inside.

"Emily, I knew you'd need these sooner or later so I asked JJ to help me buy some thing's for you. Feel free to take any of them back you don't like and get something different. Don't worry, you won't hurt my feelings. Love you always and forever, Spencer."

"Oh, Spencer, thank you. I love all of it," Emily gushed as she reached out and pulled him into her arms hugging him as close as her growing stomach would allow.

"I'm glad you like them. I figured it would be nice for you to have a few things to at least start with. You can go with JJ and Garcia to get more."

"I will, but this is fine for now. I guess I'd better get ready for work now that I have beautiful clothes to make me look beautiful now. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

"I'm off to make myself beautiful, see you in the kitchen in a little bit?"

"You don't need to make yourself beautiful, you already are. I'll see you in the kitchen. I love you Emily," Spencer said as he kissed her gently.

"Daddy loves you to, baby," he whispered leaning down and kissing her stomach. Blinking rapidly she tried to sniff back the tears before Spencer saw them, but she wasn't totally successful. Smiling softly, the expectant father reached out and brushed the tears from her cheek before giving her another quick kiss then heading off to set out breakfast while Emily finished getting ready for work. -

Crisis averted, but I'm sure it's only the first of many. Thanks for your help, JJ. I owe you one. Spencer smiled as he sent the text. He knew the next few months were going to be full of ups and downs but the end result would definitely be worth it.


End file.
